Panic for quinn, shock for britt
by MeganGleek
Summary: quinn goes into labour, but britt is the only person there to help her. will she be ok?


It was a week before the big competition and the glee kids were all round santanas house for a movie night. All the girls and kurt are sitting in a group on the carpet talking about outfit choices for the competition. Quinn though, was sitting on the sofa with her feet up. She is eight and a half months pregnant, has swollen feet and a bulging stomach, she cant make it down to the floor. Her yellow maternity dress was even getting tight on her now. Her stomach grew bigger and bigger every day. But, she always looked great, her hair in a perfect French plait, even if she was about to give birth! It was getting to the point where when the baby kicked, you could see her stomach move!.

"for the last number we need something big and colorful, with feathers!" kurt said in a far away voice, looking up in the corner at his dream bubble.

"kurt, what are you looking at?" britt asked leaning closer to him and looking in the same direction.

"nothing britt, nothing," Quinn said in a chuckle, "im just going to the bathroom, il be back in 5."

Quinn slowly got up from the chair, one hand on her stomach, and the other held out to kurt, giving the impression that she needs help getting up. When she was finnaly up she waddled to the bathroom.

On the other side of the room, the boys talked about football practice, how puck thought he was the one who has the biggest guns. "dude, have you seen my guns, they are the net in magnet. They catch the babe." Puck bragged.

"no, actually the blue suspenders on my chair catch the babes. W-well, tina anyway."

No one was really actually watching the movie. With all the chat and laughter in the room, no one realised that Quinn hadn't come back from the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, which were filled with lots of sprite and pepsi, britt had to use the bathroom.

As britt walked the halls of santanas house, she looked around the red walls. Pictures of family outings were hung in gold frames. The marble flooring was cold against here bare feet. Santanas house was very big and when she finnaly got to the bathroom she was about to burst!

She tried to open the door but it was locked. "hello?" she called, and all she heard were sobs. Then she remembered. _Shit, Quinn _she thought. "Quinn? Is that you? Open the door." All she heard was a mumble and another sob. "Quinn, just open the door, and i can help you."

"britt, is that you?" Quinn said a breathless way. "i- i cant move."

"well Q, your going to have to try, im going to wet my pants."

"britt, im serious, i cant move, i think its the baby." Quinn barked.

"oh crap, erm, don't move," britt nervously searched through her pockets. In her back pocket she found a coin. "look Q, im going to open the door ok?, i have a coin, im going undo the lock." Britt took the coin and put it on the screw of the lock and forced it round until it fell out.

The sound of the metal screw dropping on the marble floor echoed through the house, and hid the sound of quinns cries. Britt pushed the door so hard it eventually opened and there was Quinn on the floor, leaning against the bath tub with her hands holding onto her stomach.

"crap crap crap. Erm, are you having your baby? Like right now?"

"oh no im just sitting in santanas bathroom in freaking pain because its fun!" Quinn shouted.

"what?" britt relpied confused.

"yes im having my baby now you idiot!" Quinn cried.

"god im sorry, just stay there im going to get help,"

"no, you cant leave me, i cant stand this! Oh crap here it comes again!" a puddle of tears lie on the floor next to Quinn which got bigger every time a contraction came.

Britt sat on the floor next to Quinn for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. She stroked quinns hair whilst trying to remember what she learned in health class. She was in shock. How could she remember that stuff she learned, it isn't as if she actually listened anyway!

The next few minutes were calmer, and the contractions got less painfull. "how is it feeling now?" britt asked, breaking the silence.

"its still pretty bad. What are we going to do?" Quinn trembled.

"we? Don't you meen I? I honestly don't think you can do anything about this." Britt exclaimed. "ok, do you think you can get up?"

"i don't know. it hurts so much. I guess i will have to try." Quinn had one had firmly on her stomach, and one hand on the bath tub. Britt slowly pulled her up onto her feet.

"we have to go and get the others. Then we can call the paramedics and you can go to the hospital. Ok?" britt told Quinn, hoping she would agree and then everything would be ok.

"britt, if you havent already noticed, i cant even stand up, let alone walk. You are going to have to help." Britt ran over to Quinn, who was sitting on the toilet seat, and lifted her to her feat and held her up. Quinns arm was wrapped round britts neck and the other holding up her stomach.

The first few steps out of the bathroom were slow, but ok, nothing major happened. "this is going to take ages, isn't it!, i meen, i cant barely walk, and by the time we actually get back to the living room, i would of already given birth!" Quinn said in a frustrated tone. With that she collapsed on the floor. "shit, Quinn, are you ok? What happened?" britt shouted, who was now crying.

"my- my back. It really hurts. I- i cant get back up. And the pain in my stomach is getting worse. Britt you have to do something. NOW!" she screamed.

"erm. Santana! Puck! Rachel! Somebody! Help!" britt shouted at the top of her voice. But she wasn't heard.

Back in the living room, there was an argument with both the boys and girls. "boys are much better singers than girls, it was just ment to be!" puck sniggered at Rachel.

"oh give it a rest noah, we all know that girls are better than boys. Come on, lets face it, im a girl, and im the best singer ive ever met. Doesn't that make sence?" Rachel boasted, then stomped over to the sofa and fixed her eyes on the screen. tina rolled her eyes.

"look, i realy don't give a flying crap whos a better singer!" Santana growled.

"hey guys, wheres britt?" Mercedes asked.

"didn't she go to the bathroom like 20 minutes ago?" finn replied.

" yeah, what about Quinn, where is she? She went like 30 minutes ago?" tina asked, worried. They all sat in silence for a minute to see if they could hear anything, but nothing. Santanas house was so big, they couldn't hear the terrified shouts that britt made.

"ok, im going to see where they are, they better not be in my room!" Santana growled.

She got up and strolled out the room. As she walked down the hall she could hear movement. After a few more seconds she could hear muffled voices. Then suddenly she heard a voice shout _Santana!_

"britt!" she shouted. She started to run down to the end of the hall and when she turned to the corner she found britt on her knees next to Quinn, who was in the middle of a huge contraction. "Quinn, seriously, what are you doing? Was you doing a crap?" Santana giggled.

"no bitch, im in labour." Quinn cried.

"oh my go- im going to get help! Hang on!" Santana shouted as she ran back down the hall.

She ran as fast as she could back to living room, without slipping on the marble flooring. "guys guys," she said breathlessly as she burst through the door. "Quinn, baby, britt, hallway,"

"whoa girl, calm down. Whats up?" Mercedes laughed.

Still out of breathe, she continued. "Britt and Quinn are down the hall. Quinns on the floor, shes in"

Kurt cut her off. "quinns on the floor, what do you meen? Is she ok?"

"shes in labour. You would of know that 30 seconds ago if you had let me finnish!" she exclaimed.

The room went silent. Everyone was shocked.

"what do you meen _labour? _Shes going to give birth soon? Like today?" tina mumbled.

"yes thats what i meen, not come on. Someone needs to phone 911. Rachel, your a nerd, what do we need to do until the doctors get here?" Santana said.

"im not a nerd, my dad works at the maternity unit." She corrected. "ok we need towels, blankets, a pillow, and some water. NOW!" Rachel instructed.

Back in the hall things were getting ugly. Quinns contractions were getting closer and closer together, and the stress was getting worse and worse. "babe, just calm down, the ambulance will be here soon, then everything will be ok," britt said as she stroked quinns hair.

"how can i calm down?" Quinn cried. " im about to give birth, and theres no one here who actually knows what they are doing!" another contraction came and Quinn screamed. She automatically grabbed hold of her stomach, and then flopped into britts arms, in exhaustion. "ok, its gone. Crap this wall is not comfy!" she said out of breathe.

"ok, erm, sit up. Il set behind you, you can lean on me." Britt offered. She leaned over to Quinn and gently pushed her back forward, and tried to slide behind her. "Quinn, your going to have to move forward a bit. I cant get in." Quinn, with one hand firmly holding her stomach, and one on the floor, slowly pushed herself forward. She cringed as the pain got worse. she only moved about 5 inches, but the pain still got worse.

Just before britt got behind her, Quinn flopped back, as another contraction started. Britt, slide behind her to catch her, and protected her head from hitting the wall.

"whoa!" britt shouted. "it was a good job i was there!"

With that, Santana ran round the corner, followed by Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, and Tina. The rest of the boys waited outside for the ambulance. They all ran up to Quinn, and sat on the floor around her. "Quinn!" Rachel shouted. "don't worry, the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. Here, have some water." Quinn grabbed the water and gulped it down.

"i cant believe this is happening, now!" Mercedes said as she held on to quinns hand. "ouch, enough with the squeezing girl!" she laughed as Quinn dug her nails into Mercedes hand during another painful contraction.

"here," tina said as she moved closer to Quinn, and pulled out her hair tie, letting her long black hair flop to her back, and gently gathered quinns golden locks together, and tied them into a loose bun.

"Thanks, Gahhhhhh, thankyou tina." Quinn screamed during another, more painful contraction.

Tears streamed down quinns face, letting her makeup run, and stain her yellow dress.

"Quinn, don't push, not yet. You have to wait until the doctors get here." Rachel exclaimed, terrified that she would have to deliver the baby.

"but it hurts so freaking bad!" she cried, and squeezed Mercedes hand some more. "god its so hot in here!"

Santana jumped up and ran down the hall to the thermostat, and switched of the heating.

"here," Rachel sat down on the other side of Quinn, with the towel, and wiped the sweat of her for head, then gently wiped under her eyes, removing the mascara. "its going to be ok, the doctor will be here soon, don't you worry." She said whilst rubbing quinns back.

With that, mike, followed by 3 paramedics ran round the corner, and the girls quickly moved out the way so the doctors could see her. "hello sweetie, how are you doing?" the first one said.

"not very good." She said rolling her eyes.

"how far along are you?" the second one said.

"about 8 and a half months, ahhhhhh, sorry."

"no need to apoligise sweetie, i know it hurts," The female doctor said, rubbing her hand. "have your waters broke yet?"

"no, but ive been like this for about 45 minutes now." She sobbed.

"ok then, we have some time on our hands, lets get you to the hospital." The first one said, whilst unfolding a wheel chair. Britt stood up and slowly put her hands under quinns arms and pulled her up, with the help of Rachel and Mercedes.

After a long 45 minutes, Quinn was finally in a wheel chair, on the way to the ambulance, in safe hands. When the got to the ambulance, they froze. "wait," said the female paramedic. "who is coming with you?"

"ahhhhhh, sorry, er... Rachel, puck, britt, come now!"

Rachel froze in shock. "what, me?"

"yeah, you were the one who knew what to do whilst we were waiting, and britt, if it wernt for you, i would probably still be in the bathroom now." She said, a little calmer.

The 3 kids jumped in the back of the truck, followed by Quinn, on the wheelchair lift. "thankyou, gahhhhh, thankyou guys!" she screamed. The doors slammed shut, and the rest of the glee kids jumped into their cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

The end


End file.
